


Interwoven Souls

by Bibliophile_Anya



Series: SI’s and Rebirth Imagines [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: AU, BAMF Female Characters, Black family Centric, F/M, Itachi as Atlas Corvus Black, Rebirth, Reincarnation, SI/OC, Sasuke as Altair Ophiuchus Black, Self-Insert, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_Anya/pseuds/Bibliophile_Anya
Summary: In a dimension where Kaguya's defeat turned out differently, Itachi and Sasuke are reborn as Sirius Black's elder twin brothers after their deaths. An MI6 agent finds herself reincarnated as James Potter's elder cousin in a world where soulmates and soulmarks follow their own rules. Upon reaching her first magical maturity she finds two soulmarks etched on her and the Uchiha brothers find themselves sharing more than just eyes. And thus begets the formation of the triad that turned the magical world.
Relationships: Atlas Corvus Black/Titania Iolanthe Potter/Altair Ophiuchus Black, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Itachi Uchiha/Original female character/Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha/Titania Iolanthe Potter/Sasuke Uchiha
Series: SI’s and Rebirth Imagines [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445575
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	Interwoven Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor I am making any profit writing this.
> 
> Character Index: Titania Potter, Leo Potter(canon male child of Charlus and Dorea whose name was not disclosed), Charlus Potter, Dorea Potter nee Black, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha as Altair and Atlas Black (twin older brothers of Sirius and Regulus).
> 
> Mentions of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter (James Potter's parents), Sirius, Walburga, Orion and Arcturus Black, Shisui, Naruto.

* * *

_"It is only through the eyes of others that our lives have any meaning."_

― **Haku** (Naruto).

* * *

_**June 21 1959** _

The last she remembered was cursing her mission gone wrong and consuming her cyanide pill. She had the reassurance that at least her partner would avenge her death considering she had managed to send all the details of her undercover mission to him and exposing the traitor they had in MI6. It was a thankless job especially with her being born to first generation immigrant parents. Strangely enough being female wasn't a hindrance as opposed to whatever those Bond movies had her believe. Well she had a good run nonetheless, managing to make her early thirties. Her platonic soulmate, that was her partner would be lost without her, she knew that but she hoped he got over her death. Oh well at least he had his delicious husband who would definitely look after him. That was her last wry thought before she lost herself to the sweet escape of death.

Only to be hammered with over thirty years of memories at the age of three when she reached her first magical maturity.

She had a killer headache and spent most of the time dozing the entire day and caused Dorea and Charlus Potter, her new parents to fuss over her endlessly.

She wasn't ashamed that when she came to the first thing she did was clutching both her parents robes and smothering them with hugs and kisses. Her parents snuggled the stuffing out of her in response.

Dorea murmured, "Oh my precious I am so glad you are alright." Her eyes had shone with tears and Charlus' voice was strangely gruff as he echoed her.

She felt guilt hit her, she hadn't meant to worry them but they had always been over protective of her, especially since she was their miracle child, having never expected another due to the birth complications after their first child Leo. She must have given them a right scare.

Titania Iolanthe Potter she thought wryly, her first name symbolic to the star names the Black family held. But she wasn't actually named after the largest moon of Uranus, rather what very few people knew, the Potters were originally from Greece; that's where the lovely olive skin and strong features came from, after all as the pure bloods say 'the blood always tells', no matter how diluted. She thought that her name held a lot of expectations but well, what else could she do but own up to it?

Her mother in her past life had been a narrow minded civilian who could never get over the fact that her daughter didn't want the normal things in life that ideal daughters did and ostracised her. Dorea though? That was a woman she wouldn't mind calling her mother. She was a badass through and through, not bowing to the societal norms of this strange Victorian Era. She was gorgeous, a great beauty with lush lips, hooded silver eyes and black curly long hair. She had a heart shaped face, high cheekbones, ivory skin.

Charlus Potter was a gem, a devoted husband and father. He looked handsome too, perhaps not classically so but with amber eyes, messy brown hair; the infamous Potter hair, strong jaw, thin lips. Sharp Greek features along with the olive skin tone. He wore square rimmed glasses. He was so unlike the business minded father of her last life who couldn't care less about his only daughter.

She was brought out of her thoughts with Dorea leaning back and looking at her with glistening light silver eyes and Charlus with eager amber ones.

Dorea shoved Charlus on the chest playfully, "Out you I want to see our daughter's intended!"

Charlus pouted but brightened as Titania giggled, "It's fine, I don't mind Papa seeing."

Dorea huffed at the lack of propriety but a smile tugged her pink lips as she stared at her strangely carefree daughter.

Titania thought over the strange phenomenon that were soulmarks and soulmates in this strange world that appeared on everybody's first magical maturity.

She scrambled her brains recalling whatever she could, which was not much, it seems the lack of information needed to change pronto.

So she asked Dorea, "Can you first tell me more about them? Soulmarks and Soulmates I mean?"

One glance at her imploring amber eyes which shifted into a golden colour caused Charlus to fold like wet paper.

Dorea tugged her daughter's riot of curls which started shifting colours immediately turning from a chocolate brown to a pale green showing her queasiness.

Dorea poked her nose stopping Charlus in his tracks as she spoke, "You needn't be nervous you know? We don't care about your soulmate. You can do as you wish, even if you never meet them or even meet them you can marry whoever you want."

Charlus nodded solemnly which was a weird sight on her normally goofy father.

Titania asked hesitantly, "But whoever they might be my perfect match aren't they?"

Though she highly doubted that, considering her scenario. I mean if one excuses the reincarnation alone he had a lot of mental baggage to unpack especially with dying the way she did. Hello counselling sessions she thought with a grimace. Besides she admitted she liked young men but not cradle robbing!

Dorea and Charlus shared a look before Charlus spoke, "They are, or they will be. Your most compatible match that magic made. But I want you to always put Titania first, you get me little queen?"

As her new parents peered into her eyes, her hair settled into a warm red conveying her affection for them.

Despite her not having her full memories before, she realised she came off as a different child, oddly deliberate in her actions and emotions. Her parents had never underestimated her intelligence it seemed, even when she wasn't completely aware of it.

Titania nodded and gave them both a hug which they gladly returned before returning back into her previous position on her fluffy bed to ask, "What about my responsibility as the spare heiress to The Ancient and Noble House of Potter? Won't I need to marry a good political match?"

Dorea scoffed, "Please. I ditched my own arranged marriage. Do you think I would let my child face the same?"

Charlus grinned at his wife.

He looked besotted, Titania thought fondly.

Still Titania had different thoughts remembering a different timeline and version of this world which she had once upon a time thought fictional.

So she asked, "Uncle Fleamont and Aunt Euphemia are probably going to have a male child so will I not be next in line as the heiress anymore?" That smarted horribly especially with her being a feminist belonging to the 21st century.

And even if she did not have the knowledge of a lifetime, the probability of the next Potter being a male was more than 75%, female Potters, born ones were very rare.

Charlus shook his head almost frantically, "Of course not! Whatever gave you that idea? Unlike other Houses, the heritance of the position of the Head in the Potter family isn't gender based and since I am the older brother one of my kids will inherit it."

Dorea nodded voice tight as her silver eyes shone, "If Leo didn't want to inherit, it would go to you. And the only way the position going to Fleamont's and Euphemia's kid is if something happens to you or Leo which will happen over my dead body. You got that Titania Iolanthe Potter?"

Dorea said firmly and Charlus added his vehement agreement.

Titania nodded back just as firm, determined to never let them face that sort of grief. It was a startling reminder that there was soon going to be a war and she was reminded of the fact that her parents pass away somehow. And she also loses her precious older brother which was never ever going to happen. How she didn't remember the reason but she will be damned if anything happened to them. It will take considerable skill, but she was nothing if not skilled especially the way she was fast paced into the MI6, she remembered the hushed whispers that spoke of her as a prodigy in both envy and admiration. That and her future knowledge would be her greatest weapons.

Charlus spoke gently, "Do you know why we chose Iolanthe as opposed to other famous Potter as your middle name?"

Titania thought for a moment before shaking her head negatively.

It was Dorea who replied strongly, "Because she was the member of the infamous Peverell House who married into the Potter family. And people forget the Potters' ties with that house but I never had."

Charlus smiled and it wasn't a nice smile and Titania could see why her fierce mother, the Dorea Black had been a match as Charlus' soulmate.

Charlus said seriously, "And you will greet death like an old friend when your time has ended which won't be anytime soon, I assure you."

Titania's hair gleamed garnet in response and her eyes shone a vibrant gold.

Dorea tugged on her curls, "Oh but I am so ever tickled at your metamorphmagus powers. Though I am glad you have inherited my curls and choose to let them stay regardless of the colours."

She was smiling gently and Titania pouted to which Dorea let out a tinkling laughter, "Oh my dear I am aware that you aren't fond of the way they reveal your emotions but that's the reason I love them so. Don't worry we have plenty of time. You can learn to control them at your own pace. At least until your second magical maturity at age seven when we will have to present you in the society, or at least in the family considering Potters aren't stringent in following rules. For now only your Aunts Cassiopeia and Lucretia along with Fleamont and Euphemia are aware of your abilities so rest easy."

That was a relief at least, she thought.

Charlus laughed, "I married such a paranoid witch."

Dorea smirked, "Oh you are one to talk, Mr. Ex- Head Auror. Especially after what you have done in your war effort against Grindelwald. The MACUSA especially were ever so eager to welcome you in America likening you to Abraham Potter, one of their original twelve, christening you as his second coming."

Charlus smirked back, "I knew what I was signing in for when I married one of the most fearsome Black witches to exist."

Dorea chuckled delicately, "That's saying something considering your partner used to be Cassiopeia."

Titania cleared her throat looking at her flirting parents in amusement.

Charlus flushed but Dorea gazed unrepentantly at her daughter causing her to giggle aloud. Her mother was a strange person. She got all huffy over proprietary when it came to showing skin and clothes but she was shameless using her words.

Charlus stammered, "Nevermind that. You wanted to know about soulmates right? Well they exist only in the magical world, another reason for blood purists to put down muggles. They appear at age three when you reach your first magical maturity. There are two kinds of soulmates, platonic and romantic."

Dorea continued where he left off, "Soulmarks denote our soulmates. They are a form of magical tattoos that are colourful and vibrant and take the soul form their significant other. The soul form may be a representation of their soul animal, or flower or plant or any similar symbolic picture. They are like muggle tattoos albeit colourful since birth but when one makes eye contact with their soulmate they come to life. It's like a magical connection or surge when the eyes meet.  
For platonic soulmates their marks tend to move in the same place whereas for romantic ones they move all over one's body, that's how we distinguish them. Like if the symbol is an animal it will move or run in the same place, but if it's a romantic one it will move all over your body. You can of course usher it back to place and away from the areas you want with magic but that comes after. The deeper the soulbond gets the soulmarks become more vivid, more animated. There are cases of soulmarks behaving almost an exact replica of their living counterparts."

Titania thought upon it and asked, "Can you tell me more about the symbolic soulmarks?"

Charlus replied, "One can never be certain what that symbolism is. It can be your name, spirit animal, patronus even animagus form all of which are different in different people. Or they might be the same but it's rare. For instance your soulmate's name might be a flower or plant name and you might have the soulmark showing that image."

Dorea added, "Or as it was in my side of family, their soulmates often had soulmarks of constellations. For example my cousin Arcturus, our current Head had his namesake the brightest star in the constellation of Boötes charted on his soulmate's body, Melania Macmillan now Black."

Titania hummed thoughtfully, turning pensive as she asked her parents, "What about the squibs?"

Charlus grimaced and Dorea's eyes filled with grief as she spoke thickly, "They do have soulmarks. But they are forever frozen. They never move, they are always a muted black or bleak grey in colour like a faded muggle tattoo. It is one of the reasons they are so discriminated against. Because even if they have a soulmate they most likely won't recognise them even if they are in close contact."

Charlus gripped Dorea's hand as she collected herself continuing, "Of course there were cases in the past when a squib and a wizard or witch were fated and that brought colour back to the soulmark of the lucky squib."

She eyed them consideringly, "What about two squibs?"

Dorea raised an eyebrow, "You sure do ask interesting questions but it is said that if two squibs are each other's soulmates their marks won't colour but when they touch each other the soulmarks will turn into a jet black colour."

She looked at her mother carefully, "Can I ask how you know all this information then Mama? Because I doubt it is readily available. You must have researched a great deal."

Charlus gazed at his wife worriedly but Dorea soldiered on, "My brother Marius was born a squib. Of course my family couldn't handle the shame and cast him out."

She said bitterly and Titania grasped her mother's hand which was already covered with her father's tangling all three of their fingers together.

She looked up at her as she felt Dorea soften, "But you don't care right? You don't care that he is a squib? And what about the blood purity nonsense in the papers you and Papa discussed the other day?"

At that Dorea and Charlus shared an alarmed glance.

Charlus sighed, "You really are too clever by half, too clever for your own good. Of course your mother doesn't care. She still feels guilty because she couldn't help him more, which is idiotic considering she was young then."

At that he cast a chiding glance at Dorea who stubbornly looked at him back.

Charlus shook his head causing his messy brown locks to move over his face as he continued, "And the blood purity is something that as a topic we need to discuss at length. I will give you a brief synopsis, though I won't expect you to remember much of it. Originally it had some merit, in the ancient era when the Houses had just started forming. You see every House has specific magical abilities that are enhanced."

Titania interrupted intrigued, "Like the elemental ones you mentioned when I turned two?"

Dorea turned an admonishing look at her for the rude interruption as Charlus chuckled no doubt reminiscing her hounding him for all the elemental spells he knew about and replied, "Indeed but I will let Dorea continue that considering elemental and Battle magics are the forte of her maiden House. So blood purity started as bringing together the hotch potch group of people, in order to make sure that the particular magical ability is predominant in their offsprings. Magical affinity is a very big boon which shouldn't be taken for granted but now they have done it too much. Some people think that blood purity is even more important than soulmarks which is hogwash I tell you. But sadly in the upper society blood purity seems to be considered as important as soulmarks if not more. Like perceived human notions about blood purity could even compete with the blessing that Lady magic has given in the form of soulmarks."

Charlus took a deep breath before he continued ranting passionately, "Then there are those unlucky ones who are arranged to be married but soulmarks do factor in, a loophole, which Dorea pressed upon to get out of her own arranged marriage. I have taken note of a few scientific papers a few of my muggleborn classmates were discussing about inbreeding too much causing stagnancy and diseases and squibs. While I do not know how much merit it has, that idea needs to be looked over but I do not have the time nor effort to put in it."

Dorea sighed, "Nor the temperament my dear."

"That too." Charlus admitted.

She took all of the information in and then tilted her head at her father and mother, "What about you?"

Charlus gently rubbed over his stubble, "Our soulmarks? Well I had the symbol of Pisces etched on my back. Dorea's Moon sign and astronomical sign of her birth is Pisces. Additionally she has a powerful connection to the element of water. That means her water elemental spells are often stronger. And no, elemental affinities are not something every magical is fortunate to have, it is very House specific, but that's not the topic we are on currently. One of the variants of her name also means 'of the sea'."

She stared wide eyed at her father before turning to look at Dorea who spoke gently, "Well Charlus means warrior, at least that was what his father meant his name to be. I had a silhouette of a man wearing battle robes and armour on my stomach. It confounded me something fierce!"

Dorea laughed gently and Charlus smiled smugly.

All of them paused as they heard a sleepy mumble, "Mama, Papa? Tania?"

On her doorway stood her big brother who was turning eight soon.

He was rubbing sleep away from his warm amber eyes that were an exact replica of their father.

Dorea got up and brought him close, brushing his messy Potter hair, which retained Dorea's Black colour. Unlike Titania who seemed to be the near replica of Dorea, with the exception of the olive skin tone she inherited from Charlus, Leo resembled his father strongly.

Ah to be born of such pretty genes not that she was any slouch in her past life in the looks department, she could not wait to grow up Titania thought wistfully.

She pressed a kiss on her brother's cheek as he chuckled sleepily in response snuggling close to her, comfortable in between their mother and her and Charlus leaned closer forming a family cuddle circle.

Charlus gently tousled his son's hair, "We were just going to show our soulmarks toTitania. Do you want to see them again?"

At that Leo brightened nodding all sleepiness fading away and nodded eagerly, "Did Titania get her soulmark too? She turned three today right? They appear on the first magical maturity! You said so. Is she better?" He spoke rapid fire to which all three of his family members laughed.

"Yes, yes and yes." She answered grinning.

Charlus laughed, "Now it wouldn't be fair to your sister if you don't show her yours little lion."

Leo brightened all the more quickly stripping out of his nightshirt as Dorea sighed exasperated.

Titania felt her eyes widen at the female warrior on Leo's left shoulder. It was a silhouette but the female figure was clearly unmistakable with wild long black curls wielding a wand and dressed in skin tight black under robes with silver accents. The over robes were glistening a dark silver with black edges.

Leo grinned at his sister, "I match Mama!"

She turned eager eyes towards her mother who looked pleased at Leo's comment but obediently shrugged off her over robes gently moving a palm from her stomach to her exposed arms.

And as she removed her palm there it was her mother's soulmark depicting her father.

She could see what Leo meant by his soulmark matching Dorea's.

Dorea's soulmark was clearly a male warrior brandishing his wand like a sword. It was yet again a silhouette but dressed in red and gold. As if it could feel them staring, the soulmark started waving it's wand and fell in a bow. Then swiftly stood up and removed its golden over robe with crimson furnishings to reveal a Gryffindor red skin tight battle under robe which if looked closely had miniature golden lions on it.

Titania next turned to Charlus wonderingly who grinned and waved his wand with the same flourish as Dorea's soulmark and he was bare waist up, his dress shirt and robes vanished much to Dorea's audible exasperation.

But Titania was lost looking at the mythical symbol of the zodiac Pisces etched on her father's chest.

Two ornamental fish were swimming in opposite directions. They were beautiful, glistening blue scales with bodies having dashes of teal and turquoise. Their eyes though, glowed the same light silver that Dorea's did. They looked to be playfully circling each other slowly moving along her father's frame.

Leo was grinning hard at her reaction as she turned back to look at him.

"Your turn!" He said excitedly.

All of a sudden she felt strangely nervous and that showed in her colour palette as it turned into a dull yellow.

Before anyone could say anything she grasped the hem of her nightshirt and pulled it off in a smooth movement.

She had never been body shy, perks of the training she had undergone and on top of that this was a child's body.

But she closed her eyes as she tilted her chin down only to open them as she heard Dorea's surprised gasp and Charlus' harsh intake of breath.

As she gazed at her chest she heard Leo ask in a puzzled note, "She has two?"

And therein lay the answer to all of their astonished reactions. So instead of one, two poor sods were stuck with her reincarnated ass, which fair enough explained that one man couldn't handle her alone. Maybe one of them was a woman? She would love to scandalise this society even further.

Charlus voiced hesitantly, "Do you think she is a part of the triad? The heart of it?"

She looked up abruptly to see Dorea shoot a sharp look at a chastised Charlus.

Titania raised a questioning eyebrow, her looks shifting to mimic Dorea completely in miniature form.

Dorea sighed but crumbled at her small lookalike, "Triads are legends. There are tales of them. Triads are those who have each other's soulmarks etched on them, be it platonic or romantic. It's like, your soulmates are also the soulmates of each other. Some say Merlin, Morgana and the Squib King Arthur were a part of one and look how it turned out to be."

Charlus refuted, "That's because the Squib King was Muggle raised, he couldn't ever let go of his delicate sensibilities and all of them suffered as a result."

Dorea shot back, "None more so than Morgana who was the heart!"

Dorea looked at her anxious children and sighed, "Triads are born during crucial times. They are said to have tremendous power, especially if they have synced to each other. There are fables of them changing major points in history, leading the world to an entirely new era."

And that wasn't morbid at all, she thought sarcastically.

She wondered if the same raven and serpent were etched on the bodies of her soulmates too.

They were beautiful soulmarks, she now needs to examine each and every myth, legend and symbolism associated with them.

Later though, she thought sleepily as Leo snuggled close to her in comfort and Charlus and Dorea slept bracketing them.

Huh? Did they expand her bed? She will have to ask, for future reference of course, after all three people would definitely crowd the bed.

That was her last thought as Morpheus claimed her.

* * *

_**December 21 1959** _

Itachi and Sasuke; Sasuke and Itachi, they have always been each other's first priority, regardless of the intent. After all there is a fine line between love and hate. Sure others came close, Sasuke had Naruto and Itachi had Shisui but ultimately they found that they were the only ones each other had, who understood each other the best. Be it this lifetime or the next was the last thought of Sasuke as he glanced at the Edo Tensei version of Itachi who looked both disheartened and solemn as Sasuke closed his eyes eager to join him in the afterlife.

Itachi had stuck around after defeating Kabuto with sheer willpower alone aiding Sasuke in his fight against Madara and then Kaguya who was defeated finally and it seemed that it was the end of Sasuke's rope too.

For all the mistakes Sasuke had made he was glad that he went out on a good note.

Only to come to staring at dark silver eyes who gazed back at him in astonishment. The child in front of Sasuke was adorable. Sleek black long hair tied in a small ponytail, aristocratic features consisting of high cheekbones, sharp nose, strong jaw and eyelashes that would have fitted better on a female face.

Sasuke stared at the toddler that was his older twin brother in this life and saw the twin spinning eternal mangekyo sharingan of his elder brother.

Itachi stared back in equal surprise at the dual eyed toddler in front of him. He had softer features but equally gorgeous, almost a softer replica of his current face, with messier hair and shorter eyelashes, bigger eyes. If not for the purple of the rinnegan and the red of the eternal mangekyou sharingan spinning in his eyes.

Both of their faces scrunched in exertion as memories flooded back acclamatizing their brain as eyes spun.

Sasuke chucked eerily the sound odd from a child's mouth as Itachi looked back unnervingly at him.

"And here I thought we deserved peace after everything…" Sasuke mocked.

Itachi sighed stunning Sasuke momentarily as he had never seen his brother show him such normal motions of weakness before.

"It looks like we were born in a different version of the Uchiha family, doesn't it?" Itachi smiled wryly, silver eyes glinting.

Sasuke chuckled wearily, eyes once again a molten silver, "Looks like it aniki, at least you are the older twin Atlas Corvus Black."

Itachi smirked, "Seems like you are still my foolish little otouto Altair Ophiuchus Black."

"So what are we going to do now?" Sasuke asked after a moment.

Itachi looked deep in thought before he replied, "We proceed carefully. We have little Sirius to take care of."

Sasuke nodded at the mention of their recently born brother, "We will take care of him properly. Not traumatising him, not keeping him in the dark."

Sasuke said pointedly.

Itachi's eyes turned sad,"I apologise, Sasuke. But we cannot reveal everything."

Sasuke interrupted annoyed, "I am not an idiot aniki. I realise we will have to keep a lot of secrets but let us be as honest as we can. No more putting the society above our family."

Sasuke took a deep breath holding a chubby hand up to stop Itachi from interrupting, "And I want our family this time to get a chance at redemption."

Itachi nodded hesitantly but Sasuke looked at him sternly, "Remember they are not the Uchiha. This world is not as brutal as ours was."

Itachi added, "There is a war brewing though."

Sasuke grumbled, "I am well aware. We need information before we can act. I know you did the best you thought of the last time especially at your young age, but the factors are different, both of us are more mature and two minds are always better than one."

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Very well. First things first we need to start referring to each other by our given names. The cultural difference is going to be hard to overcome."

Sasuke scoffed, "Speak for yourself. I think it's better to not use any useless honorifics."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Well you did abscond in your use of them anyway, so I doubt it would matter much to you."

Sasuke had a hard time controlling the roll of his eyes as he said, "Who cared, especially considering I was an S ranked missing nin."

Itachi looked away in shame, seeing that Sasuke leaned forward and grabbed his cheeks.

It was a hilarious sight; a toddler smushing other toddlers' cheeks in his chubby palms.

Sasuke said in reprimand, "Enough with the guilt complex already. You did the best you could and while I admit there were things you could have differently the past is the past. It's forgiven but never forgotten. Let's learn from it, both you and I have made multitude of mistakes but we have each other to lean on now and I won't be such a liability anymore."

Itachi looked wide eyed at him before gently removing Sasuke's palms from his face.

Itachi smiled, "You weren't a liability, it was my choice. You have grown, Sasuke. I am proud of you."

Sasuke's cheeks flushed in response as he replied abruptly, "I grew. It's human tendency to do so. Besides, you said that we need to refer to each other by our names. I wonder if our sorry excuse for parents knew how accurately they chose our names. You have a tendency to take on all the world's problems on your shoulders after all, Atlas."

Itachi poked his head ignoring Sasuke's squawking, "Flying eagle, indeed Altair. But you are flying too fast. I think our middle names are more accurate. I wonder if our summons still respond to our call?"

Sasuke was ahead of him as he made hand signs and bit his finger but nothing happened.

They both looked at each other in disappointment.

Sasuke shook his head, "Our chakra doesn't work but we have magic. And we might not be able to call on our summons but I think we still have the affinity to the animals that used to be our summons in case you don't recall your second birthday?"

Itachi's eyes widened before he spoke fast, "That's true. I remember Grandfather Arcturus was very pleased and surprised at how quickly the Black ravens took to me. I didn't have our memories then despite the nagging feeling in the back of my mind maybe we can approach them again."

Sasuke shrugged, "Can't hurt. I wonder how my affinity for Snakes and Eagles will come into play."

The paused in silence before Sasuke sighed, "Okay, can we stop trying to evade the Bijuu in the room."

Itachi's mouth quirked in a weak smile before he replied, "So we got our magical awakening as we turned three today and we re-awakened our Sharingan. I am glad that our parents aren't involved in our lives this time around otherwise it would have been difficult to explain that."

Itachi and Sasuke didn't remember much of the first two years they were born. But they remembered each other, soothing and always there like brothers should.

They also remembered that Walburga had watched them in calculated distaste at the strange attachment of the twins which she was assured, quite the norm for magical twins by the blurry healers that visited and Orion hadn't ever been there.

Sasuke scoffed, "You speak as they were that involved last time around."

Sasuke looked at his brother's guilty face and poked Itachi's head before removing his shirt.

Itachi stared at the magical tattoo that glistened exactly on the skin that concealed Sasuke's heart.

As Itachi removed his own shirt it was Sasuke who was stunned.

They both had the same tattoos. A gorgeous butterfly in various shades of lilac and purple edging in black on the skin that rested above their beating hearts.

Just opposite to it they had another soulmark which had already started moving in place, denoting the platonic bond.

Sasuke had a beautiful raven that fluttered it's dark black wings as if flying in the same place. Those wings shone a blood red reminiscent of Itachi's sharingan as its dark eyes glinted similarly.

Itachi had a fierce serpent edged in shades of black, red and purple which on closer observation were only dark shades, the purple and red matching Sasuke's rinnegan and sharingan. The snake also had dual coloured eyes one purple and the other red. It was slithering in place, the movement hypnotic.

They shared a glance, they didn't need a soulmark to determine their bond but it was a pleasant confirmation nonetheless. What had them worried was the other one, the apparently romantic soulmark they both had in common.

Itachi spoke, "It looks awfully familiar to Jigokucho. Or hell butterflies."

Sasuke looked at him in a askance, mind running miles away.

Itachi clarified, "I read of a tale in the Uchiha archives about how they were the precursor to the opening of the gates of the underworld, how they led souls through the gates, be it the shinigami or normal souls."

"That's not ominous at all…" Itachi murmured to himself sarcastically.

Sasuke still looked stunned.

"We have the same soulmate?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

Itachi nodded slowly but before he could open his mouth Sasuke placed his palm on Itachi's mouth, "Hold it aniki. If you say any of the self sacrificing bullshit then I swear…"

He trailed off angrily and Itachi's eyes crinkled in mirth at the threat from the toddler, the tense mood dispelled.

"Or what? Nonetheless I do not know how all of this will work out. Both of us might be in younger bodies but our souls are older, we have seen much, done much." Itachi murmured, removing Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke frowned, "I know we have heaped heartache on others but remember we have faced the same. I think the person who is our soulmate will be able to deal with us both together, magic works in mysterious ways."

Itachi chuckled, "True, I cannot wait to see the soulmark come alive when her eyes meet ours. Though I haven't seen you this optimistic. How do you know that she isn't another platonic soulmate of either of us?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Just a feeling. Besides both of our priorities are each other first and foremost it makes sense that our soulmate will somehow be one blade of the tri pronged kunai."

Sasuke added, "And I have had enough of one lifetime of denying my emotions. Also the things I have been told and read about magic, it's completely different from chakra. And I don't think anyone else than Naruto would be able to be my platonic soulmate, you don't count."

Sasuke's eyes shone with grief as he saw it reflected back in Itachi's eyes who was no doubt remembering Shisui.

They sat in a mournful silence.

Itachi finally spoke, "It's not our choice anyway, it will be hers."

Sasuke looked satisfied at that answer.

Sasuke let out a small yawn as Itachi mimicked it soon after.

"Let's sleep first, we will plan later." Sasuke mumbled and Itachi hummed in agreement, clasping Sasuke's hands as they both fell asleep on their shared bed, the mental strain tiring them quicker than either of them expected and drifting them into dreamlands where for once there was peace.

* * *

_Titania Iolanthe_ _Potter_ \- 21 June 1956 (born) [ _Summer Solstice_ \- Longest day of the year in the Northern Hemisphere shortest ( winter solstice) in the Southern Hemisphere.]

 **Titania:** The queen of the fairies and wife of Oberon in medieval folklore.

A satellite of Uranus.

Titania is a girl's name of Greek origin meaning "giant, great one".

 **Iolanthe** : The Peverell that married into Potter family.

 _Itachi : Atlas Corvus Black_ \- 21 December 1956 (birth date) [ _Winter Solstice]_

**Atlas:**

Atlas /ˈætləs/, designation 27 Tauri, is a triple star system in the constellation of Taurus. It is a member of the Pleiades, an open starcluster (M45). It is 431 light-years (132 parsecs) away, and is 3.92 degrees north of the ecliptic.

a Titan who for his part in the Titans' revolt against the gods is forced by Zeus to support the heavens on his shoulders.

one who bears a heavy burden

a male figure used like a caryatid as a supporting column or pilaster

— called also telamon

a bound collection of maps often including illustrations, informative tables, or textual matter

**Corvus:**

CORVUS – THE RAVEN

Genitive: Corvi

Corvus is another Greek constellation. It represents the crow (or raven), the sacred bird of the god Apollo. In the myth, Apollo tells the raven to watch over his pregnant lover Coronis. After a while, Coronis loses interest in the god and falls in love with a human man. When the bird reports the affair to Apollo, the god becomes so angry that the raven did not stop the affair that he curses it, scorching the raven's feathers and turning them black. (The bird had originally had white feathers.) Coronis' son, the healer Asclepius, is represented by Ophiuchus constellation.

In a different tale, Apollo sends the raven to fetch him some water in a cup, represented by Crater constellation, and the bird gets distracted by a fig tree and stops to feast. Later, the raven blames its tardiness on a water snake (represented by Hydra constellation), but the god is so angry that he casts all three – the raven, the water snake, and the cup (Crater) – into the sky. Apollo also casts a curse on the bird, turning its feathers black, and making the raven eternally thirsty. This, according to the tale, is why ravens and crows have such raspy voices.

 _Sasuke : Altair Ophiuchus Black_ \- 21 December 1956

**Altair:**

Altair, or Alpha Aquilae, is the brightest star in the constellation Aquila, the Eagle. It lies only 16.7 light years from Earth. ... The name Altair comes from the Arabic phrase an-nasr aṭ-ṭā'ir , meaning "the flying eagle."

**Ophiuchus:**

OPHIUCHUS – THE SERPENT HOLDER

Genitive: Ophiuchi

Ophiuchus is another Greek constellation. It represents Asclepius, the famous healer in Greek mythology, and is usually depicted as a man holding a serpent, represented by the constellation Serpens. Asclepius is said to have learned how to bring people back from the dead when he saw one snake bringing healing herbs to another.

 _Leo Charlus Potter_ \- 25 July 1951

 **Leo:** Leo is one of the constellations of the zodiac, lying between Cancer the crab to the west and Virgo the maiden to the east.

The leader of 12 signs of zodiac- symbol : lion.

Jigokucho: Hell Butterflies, I did take inspiration from Bleach but I am going to add my own twist.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> This idea won't leave my mind at all... Sorry for all of my readers who are waiting on my other stories!
> 
> Next week update : Higanbana
> 
> The week after that: No regrets
> 
> -Anya


End file.
